Wiseman
Wiseman is an phantom with the appearance of a hooded figure with shadowy-looking arms. He is the true antagonist of Sailor Moon R. He is also called the Doom Phantom, although this is never revealed until the final battle. Contentsshow Character biography Wiseman was the advisor of Prince Diamond, but was really manipulating him the whole time, eventually resulting in him seeking revenge on Crystal Tokyo for banishing him. His first appearance was in Episode 14 as the advisor of Rubeus as he attempted to take over crystal points in Tokyo. In the future, when Rini ran off after Sailor Moon's attempt to awaken Neo Queen Serenity failed, Wiseman found her and convinced her that Serena, Darien, and the other Sailor Scouts did not love her (which of course was not true). Emerald went to Wiseman asking her for the power to attack Crystal Palace. Wiseman gave her a crown powered by the dark crystal, turning her into an ugly dragon. After Sailor Moon destroyed her, Sapphire, who was always suspicious of Wiseman, suspected that he had a role in her death. Wiseman turned Rini into the evil Wicked Lady. Wiseman 2 After they traveled into the past, Sapphire discovered that Wiseman was working for the Doom Phantom, and was planning to kill Diamond and Sapphire. Wiseman caught Sapphire stealing a control chip from the Dark Crystal, and attacked him. Sapphire escaped, but was injured in the process. Wiseman killed Sapphire as he attempted to warn his brother of Wiseman's treachery. When Diamond finally realized Wiseman's true intentions, he fought him to avenge Sapphire's death, but Wiseman shot two dark spears at Sailor Moon. Diamond sacrificed himself to save her from the attack, injuring Wiseman in the process, but he came back together and tried to trick Sailor Moon with illusions. He then tried to use Wicked Lady to open the dark gate and send dark energy through her to destroy the world, but Sailor Moon and Darien were able to convince Rini that they did love her, and she became Rini again. Wiseman attacked them again, revealing that he was not working for the Doom Phantom, but that he was the Doom Phantom himself! Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serena and entered a beam struggle with Wiseman. Wiseman soon gained the advantage, as the Dark Crystal was stronger than the silver crystal, but Rini found the silver crystal of the future, which vanished inside her when she took it, and transformed into Princess Rini. Two silver crystals proved stronger than the dark crystal as Serena and Rini, powered up by the other Sailor Scouts, unleashed an energy explosion that completely destroyed Wiseman and the dark crystal. Attacks Wiseman can shoot a white energy beam from his crystal ball. He can also shoot a dark energy wave or dark energy spears from his crystal ball. Forms Wiseman has two forms: His physical form, the hooded appearance he is most often seen with; and his true shadowy form, which seems to reside within the Dark Crystal, and is rarely seen (such instances include a brief glimpse when he is about to enter his beam struggle with Princess Serena, and a shot of his true face when his Wiseman form is being disintegrated). This is why Wiseman was able to complain about his defeat after his physical form is destroyed, and only seems to truly die once the Dark Crystal is hit by the blast, killing him mid-sentence. The way this works seems to be that he merged his spirit with the Dark Crystal (much like he did the Planet Nemesis in the manga), leaving his physical body dead (hence the skull face and the title "Doom Phantom"), which he controls from inside the Dark Crystal as Wiseman. Wiseman can regenerate this body if it is destroyed (as demonstrated during the battle with Prince Diamond), and the only way to truly defeat him seems to be to destroy his Doom Phantom form within the Dark Crystal. Trivia Wiseman's face, seldom seen, is a skull. Wiseman is the second and last final antagonist to be destroyed by Sailor Moon in a beam struggle. Pharaoh 90 is destroyed when Sailor Moon destroys his core, and Queen Nehelenia survives. Some fans believe Jedite is the Wiseman, brainwashed by the Negamoon, because of their shared voice actor (Tony Daniels) Category:Male Devils Category:Evil Devils Category:Anime and Manga Devils Category:Deceased Devils